Chasing the Sky
Chasing the Sky is a pop-rock band from Grand Rapids, Michigan formed in 2009 by Brenden Stark and Tim Alexander (formerly of Slant and Middlefield). The band released two albums out of Mackinaw Harvest Studios, and landed placements in several independent films and television commercials. The band announced a hiatus in 2017, followed by plans to release a new EP in 2018 or 2019. The Empty Chair - EP (2010) Chasing the Sky released "The Empty Chair - EP" in October 2010 at a Susan G. Komen Foundation charity CD release show hosted by The Intersection. The album sold somewhere between 1,000 and 1,500 copies before being released for free digitally. The EP's single "Beautiful, Broken Thing" was purchased by 20th Century Fox and Chevrolet for use in Super Bowl XLV promotional material. The track was also used in a commercial for hard drive manufacturer Western Digital, and the EP's full instrumentals were used to score the film "Is Everybody Happy?"'' which documented the final tour of Grand Rapids pop-rock band ''Bless You Boys. The EP received generally positive reviews, with critic John Sinkevics saying the band "makes well-crafted, pop-inflected rock with terrific harmonies in edgy songs that build to dynamic, inviting crescendos." "The Empty Chair - EP" was recorded at Mackinaw Harvest Studios by Michael Crittenden and Christopher Andrus (former Bless You Boys), and was mastered by Brooks Paschal (Sullivan, Surprises, The Afterlife Kids) at Mockingbird Studios. Track List # "Beautiful, Broken Thing" # "The Glass Winter" # "A Certain Degree" # "Satellites" # "William (Forever Lost)" # "The Glass Winter (Noble Version)" King of the Losing Side (2017) After releasing The Empty Chair - EP, ''Chasing the Sky immediately returned to Mackinaw Harvest Studios to demo tracks for a full-length, writing around 20 songs in the process. Meanwhile, the group performed at bars and arts festivals across Michigan. The band released three singles as entries in Grand Rapids' Art Prize -- "Stories" in 2011, "Black Noir (Devil Dressed in White)" in 2012, and "Shadowcat (Imposters)" in 2013. Around Christmas 2015, the band released a live recording of the track "... And Shepherds We Will Be" performed by Romance for Ransom vocalist Melissa Dylan. The song would ultimately not make the album. ''King of the Losing Side was finally released during the summer of 2017. Shortly after, members Dana Mika, Trevor Atkinson, and Cassidy Warner resigned -- meanwhile bassist/lyricist Kay VanAntwerpen was diagnosed with a bone disease and confined to a wheelchair for close to a year. The band went on hiatus to address its future. The album was again recorded by Michael Crittenden and Christopher Andrus at Mackinaw Harvest Studios in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Track List # "Fangs!" # "Stories" # "Dysphoria" # "King of the Losing Side" # "Viper" # "Colorblind (The Ghost in the Passenger Seat)" # "Bliss" # "Black Noir (Devil Dressed in White)" # "Shadowcat (Imposters)" # "King of the Losing Side (Noble Version)" # "'... And Shepherds We Will Be' (Live Acoustic B-Side, Featuring Melissa Dylan)" Members * Brenden Stark (Vocals, Guitar, Drums) [Heard on The Empty Chair - EP and King of the Losing Side] * Tim Alexander (Vocals, Guitar) [Heard on The Empty Chair - EP ''and ''King of the Losing Side] * Kay VanAntwerpen (Bass, Lyrics, Backing Vocals) [Heard on The Empty Chair - EP ''and ''King of the Losing Side] * Dana Mika (Vocals, Drums, Guitar) [Heard on The Empty Chair - EP ''and ''King of the Losing Side] * Cassidy Warner (Keys) [Heard on King of the Losing Side] * Trevor Andrew Atkinson (Vocals, Guitar, Drums) [Heard on King of the Losing Side] * Mike Ritz (Guitar, Vocals) [ Heard on ''The Empty Chair - EP] '' * Ryan Dekkinga (Drums, Backing Vocals) on ''The Empty Chair EP '' Category:Bands __FORCETOC__